Ethernet addresses are typically 48-bit values, managed by The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802 Registration Authority Committee (RAC). Organizations desiring globally unique Ethernet addresses apply for and purchase blocks of Ethernet addresses. The 48-bit address space is finite, and new Ethernet use cases could consume globally unique addresses at a staggering rate. For example, deployment of cheap Internet-of-Things (IoT) sensors (in many cases battery powered and with a short lifetime), and the rapidly increasing numbers of virtual machines in a data center are both situations that could consume huge blocks of Media Access Control (MAC) addresses. Another type of Ethernet address defined by IEEE 802 is the “local” address type. Local MAC addresses are an alternative to globally unique MAC addresses when a MAC address of a device is not bridged beyond a local network. Conventional address allocation protocols permit an organization to allocate local MAC addresses at random in an uncontrolled, uncoordinated manner leading to address collisions in the local network.